


Money's Worth

by hearteating



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Grinding, Rival Sex, Sex in Ruins, Vaginal Fingering, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearteating/pseuds/hearteating
Summary: The Scouts and Troubles have been fighting for territory. When Jessa, leader of the Troubles, identifies some new turf, the leader of the Scouts offers her a deal.





	Money's Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shores/gifts).



> Happy Smut Swap! I hope you like this- looking at your interests, I decided to go with an urban post-apocalyptic setting.

The Library was neutral ground, even if no one could remember why. It was just what they had all been told, growing up-- the Library was for quiet, for thinking, for negotiations, if any negotiations took place.

Jessa was there for the quiet. There was never any space to think at home, all forty of the Troubles packed tight. They needed to divide, or expand, but there were risks to both. The last time they'd tried expanding, there'd been a battle with the Scouts. Over a fucking nothing piece of territory, at that, but smaller gangs had to take what they could, when they could. At least they'd taken out more than they'd lost, before Money'd threatened to torch the place. It was a dirty move, but it'd worked-- the Troubles had gone, a piece of enemy-owned territory better than a gutted piece, because you could always come back another day. There were already too many uninhabitable spots in this city.

Maybe the DQ? It didn't have the safe nooks or booths their current place had, but it was empty, at least. And close-- they wouldn't have to divide into two smaller crews. Jessa had heard there were rats there, but that didn't bother her. Rats meant there was something worth eating, even if that something was the rats themselves. She'd never had a problem with rats (not the ones she'd met, at least. Everyone had heard stories about the _other_ kind of rats). 

Jessa stretched, scratching her back absently against the coarse library carpet. It was worth an investigation, at least. She got up and headed for the exit, when she saw something that made her body freeze and her blood boil.

Money, leader of the Scouts, at the front window, a telescope to her eye. She was facing down the street-- right at the DQ.

No. Jessa'd be damned if she lost another place to her. In three quick strides, she was behind Money.

“Don't you fucking dare,” she whispered into her ear.

Money tilted her head and smiled.

“Hello, Jessa.” She dropped the hand holding the telescope to her side. “What shouldn't I fucking dare?”

“I can tell you're looking to expand, but you don't get to,” Jessa said. “You got the last place; now it's the Troubles' turn.”

“Scouts never agreed to that.” Money turned to face her. Jessa always forgot Money was shorter than her-- the top of her head would brush Jessa's nose if they got too close-- there was something about the way Money held herself, the way she moved, that made her seem like she took up more space. The way she was looking up, Jessa could see just how long her eyelashes were. If she tilted her head further, she'd probably be able to see right down Money's oversized tank.

She kept her eyes on Money's.

“Doesn't matter if you agreed or not,” said Jessa. “I'm telling you. The Troubles are getting a new place before you.”

“I think we should continue this conversation outside, don't you?” asked Money, her voice low. She flicked her eyes up and down, giving Jessa a once-over. Her empty hand flexed.

It would be stupid, Jessa knew, to go outside when Money was obviously spoiling for a fight. She should stay put, in the safe, neutral Library, and figure out how to get home safely. They were running low on medical supplies, and Tara would be pissed if Jessa came home bloody and bruised.

“Ladies first,” she said.

 

That night, her eye and cheek swollen, ribs aching, and ears burning from Tara's scolding, Jessa curled up under her blanket and remembered the look in Money's eyes when Jessa's fist hit her mouth. She thought about the blood on Money's lips and her sharp smile and the way she moved, and tried to ignore the hot arousal curling down her body.

 

Jessa was standing outside the DQ, trying to figure out how she'd fortify it-- the glass windows were a problem, but they'd dealt with those before, board 'em up and make sure no one sleeps near 'em-- when she saw Money slinking down the street toward her. That girl was determined to be grit in her teeth.

“Fuck off, Scout,” she said as Money came to a stop next to her, peering into the windows. “I was here first.”

“No,” replied Money, shooting her a quick look out of the corner of her eye. Jessa could see her lip was still swollen, and smiled. 

“Look, I'm trying to be reasonable here,” said Jessa, who wasn't really. “The Scouts have enough territory to hold them for a while; you don't need this, and we do.”

“Fight you for it.” Money turned to face her, chest puffed up and hands on her hips. Jessa blinked.

“Why?” There wasn't any point to fighting over it, not when Jessa could leave now and come back with the rest of the Troubles.

“It's easier this way, isn't it?” Money said, like it was obvious. “Just you and me-- no one else has to get hurt, and winner gets this place. Shit, all claims should be settled this way.”

Jessa thought it over. It was definitely neater like this, and she couldn't afford to lose anyone else. On the other hand, she didn't see why Money would offer unless she had the advantage. They'd seen each other fight, knew half each other's tricks. The chances of this ending well were low.

On the _other_ other hand, fuck it. If she won, she'd have the territory she wanted. If she lost, she and the Troubles could come back and take it anyway. She wasn't making any promises about forever here.

“Deal,” she said. “But no weapons, and no killing. You know your group and mine aren't going to believe we chose this, and the last thing this place needs is another blood feud.”

“Deal.” Money said it so fast Jessa wondered if she'd fucked up somehow, missed something obvious. Money ducked around the side to where a window had been smashed and slipped through. Jessa followed her with a sigh.

Money was already tossing her weapons onto a table when Jessa made it in. A knife strapped to the small of her back, another strapped to her calf, a garrote threaded through her belt loops, and a cosh from one of her pockets. Not bad. Jessa added her heavy rings, her hip knives, the ring of taped-together keys attached to her pack, and the shiv she had strapped to her calf. She debated removing the garrote threaded into her braid, but decided against it-- it wasn't something she could easily grab in a fight, so it didn't count as a weapon, really.

They faced each other for a moment, one second of stillness. Then Jessa lunged forward, and the fight was on.

Money was fast, and had a good sense of where to deal the most damage with the least effort. She tended to default to kicks, though, and she didn't have Jessa's reach. Jessa was bigger than her, and she was tired of Money's shit, and willing to take some bruises if it meant taking Money down faster. 

They threw a few punches at one another, more testing than trying to take each other down. Jessa dropped to the ground and threw a kick, aiming for Money's knee, but missed. Money hopped back and Jessa got back up as quickly as she could. She grit her teeth as Money's foot connected with her already bruised ribs, and made as if she was going to grab Money's leg. This time, when Money danced back, Jessa ducked her head and charged. Her shoulder caught Money in the midsection, driving the air from her, and the two of them ended up on the floor.

Jessa straddled Money and pinned her arms to the ground.

“I win,” she spat. “Say it.”

Money grunted and twisted her hips, trying to throw Jessa off. Jessa shifted her weight back to pin her more firmly.

Money, surprisingly, whimpered. Jessa stared at her, taking in the pink in Money's cheeks and how her dark eyes suddenly seemed darker. Carefully, she ground her hips down against Money's bony ones. Money gasped and bucked up.

“You little shit,” Jessa breathed. “ _This_ was what you wanted the whole time? You couldn't have fucking said something?”

Money's face twisted into an angry pout.

“I didn't know what to say,” she admitted petulantly. “It's not like we're friends.”

“Unbelievable.” Jessa rolled her hips slowly, centering her weight between Money's hips. Money let out a high-pitched gasp, hips bucking and arms flexing in Jessa's grip.

Jessa slid her hands down to Money's wrists and moved to pin them by her shoulders. The leverage was better this way. She smiled and leaned down to press her mouth to Money's.

It was less a kiss than a tangle of teeth and tongues, but that didn't bother either of them. Money tasted like hot metal and salt, and she kissed like she was trying to eat Jessa whole. Jessa pressed their bodies together and shifted to press a thigh between Money's legs, and was rewarded with another of Money's high gasps. She smiled as she moved down to mouth at Money's neck, sucking and biting at the honey skin there. Money ground herself against Jessa's thigh, circling her hips desperately. Jessa pressed harder and let herself thrust against Money's leg, her stomach hot and tight. 

“Come on, come on,” Money panted. “Hurry up. I'm nearly-”

Jessa paused.

“You're close?” Jessa laughed. “What, from this?” Money scowled. “You got a hair trigger, Scout. Or do you just want me that bad?”

“Fuck you,” said Money, still scowling. She wriggled, this time trying to get free. Jessa tightened her hold on her wrists. There was no way she was going to let Money go before making her come.

“Hey now,” she said. “We're not done yet, are we?”

They stared at each other a moment, and finally Money looked away. 

“Fine, then,” she muttered. “Get on with it.”

Jessa rolled her eyes but let go of the other girl's wrists. She sat back, and for a moment worried that she'd done the wrong thing in letting Money move again. All Money did was grab hold of Jessa's waist, the tips of her long fingers digging into the top of Jessa's ass. Jessa arched her back at the sensation. Fuck, she'd forgotten how good it felt to have someone touch her like that.

“I _said_ , get on with it.”

Jessa snorted but complied, unbuttoning Money's shorts and shoving a hand inside. Damn, she was wet. Jessa dragged two fingers up and down against the girl's folds and, reaching her entrance, roughly thrust them in. Money keened and dug her nails deeper into Jessa's skin, causing Jessa to gasp and buck her hips involuntarily. Money's breath came quicker, her mouth pink and open and her dark eyes hazy. Jessa smiled at the sight and began to fuck her faster, fingers sliding in and out Money's hot, slick cunt. She curled her fingers, and Money choked back a yell as her leg twitched under Jessa.

“More,” demanded Money. “Come on.”

Jessa rolled her eyes again but added another finger. The noises Money was making were obscene, and Jessa rolled her hips against Money's hard thigh as she fucked her, feeling the heat and tension build up inside. She pressed the heel of her palm against Money's clit, and Money's breath caught in her throat as she arched and came. Her muscles tensed, her body a hard, tense line, and her cunt clenched tight around Jessa's fingers.

Jessa slowed her movements, but didn't stop fucking Money. She ground her hand against Money's clit again, and Money shouted as she jackknifed and nearly hit Jessa's head with her own. She squeezed Jessa's fingers one final time before she collapsed back to the floor with a heavy exhale.

“Fuck,” she breathed.

“Yeah.” Jessa rolled her hips against Money's thigh again, feeling the promise of an orgasm simmering low inside her. Looking down into the Scouts leader's face, softer than she'd ever seen it before, and her red and bruised neck, it was tempting to go for it. She could shove a hand down her waistband and get herself off, or pin Money's shoulders with her knees and ride her face. She didn't think Money would complain about either option.

It would be so good. The heat and wetness between her legs urged her to go for it, to chase the same pleasure so evident on Money's face.

Jessa took a deep breath and stood up. Money frowned up at her.

“What?” she asked.

“I win,” Jessa replied. She walked over to the table and took back her weapons. She pocketed one of Money's knives as well. It had a good weight to it. “I'll be back with the Troubles soon. You better be gone by then.”

“Fuck you, Trouble,” Money called, but she didn't move and there was no real venom in her voice.

“Maybe next time!” Jessa waved goodbye and ducked out the window. Behind her, she could hear Money laughing.

Jessa hoped there'd be a next time.


End file.
